


Tomorrow comes

by EchoShim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: ※承接复联3※双性预警，注意避雷





	Tomorrow comes

Loki在被丢上床后眼疾手快地抓了个枕头横在胸前做无谓的遮挡。他觉得自己应该说点什么好让可怜的屁股休息一会儿，哪怕只有几分钟。  
“Thor，我亲爱的哥哥，正常来讲，兄弟重逢不抱头痛哭也要好好聊聊才对吧？”  
“我们是不正常的兄弟。”  
Thor脱下卫衣跟牛仔裤，跪到床边捞起邪神的两条腿不由分说地扯开。  
“让我歇一会儿行吗？”他抓住男人健壮的手臂，挤出点半真半假的眼泪示弱。  
Loki想起坐在公园台阶上满脸寂寥的兄长，不由怀疑敬爱的国王陛下是不是不幸患上了某种心理疾病。自己倒是没想这么早现身，但因为实在看不下去自闭了的Thor才假装买菜偶遇一般匆匆相见。当然，如果邪神一早知道之后会被拖进树林还有客厅狠狠操上一顿的话，他宁可再被灭霸狠捏脖子也不会如此草率。  
Thor燥得很，纵火犯就在眼前却不能绳之以法，只好发了狠地折磨Loki，借着血肉的温度才敢相信眼前一切并非虚幻。他昨夜又做噩梦了，惊醒后满头满脸的冷汗。春末夏初的夜还是很凉，雷神坐在公园的大理石台阶上看着灰暗的风景，忽然觉得来到中庭后的几年远比身处阿斯加德的上千年时光漫长。  
“嘿，哥哥。”  
男人闻声抬头看到不远处的Loki穿着那身熟悉的黑西装，俊朗依旧。但这次他却没有任何心情吐槽对方打扮得活像个巫师。  
眼看Thor没有继续做的意思，Loki暗中松了一口气。他眼下处在冗长的恢复期，根本不可能像以前一样由着男人折腾。  
“一分钟了。”  
Thor瞟了一眼床头柜上的数字钟，不顾对方阻拦妄图继续行凶。  
“你失而复得的一只眼睛是摆设吗？”Loki咬牙切齿，“肿了，放开我！”  
这个Thor多半是个假货。邪神好不容易抽出一条腿而后狠狠踹在男人心口。  
“变出来。”他伸指在对方高翘的阴茎与被蹂躏过的穴口之间的敏感肌肤不住抚弄，说着只有两个人才懂的暗语。  
“做梦。”  
邪神说完清了清嗓子，顺势抽出另一条腿踢在兄长肋下。  
“那就插你的嘴，选一个。”  
Loki抄起怀中枕头朝男人脸上丢过去。Thor向左一晃成功躲避炸弹，不满地催促完一句后还抓着对方的命根子假意威胁。  
直到双指摸进一片潮热湿软，他暴烈的情绪才收敛起爪牙。Thor抠挖出点暧昧的水声后听到熟悉的仿若奶猫哼哼的小声呻吟才敢认真凝视大难不死的邪神。Loki正缓缓溺进欲海没空理会简直要用眼神把自己剜出两个洞的哥哥。  
“我可能真的不太正常。”  
Thor自嘲地笑，将腹下火烫的性器一点点捅进柔嫩的花穴。Loki睁开眼拧着眉看他，本想顺着话头奚落男人几句却意外看到对方眼底闪过的一点泪光。  
“我倒是挺想看看你为我哭的时候，但一直没赶上，”他吞着那根尺寸不小的阴茎费力地起身攀上雷神肩头，“傻子。”  
Thor低头在他后颈咬下个牙印，Loki痛得嘶嘶抽气，力气不小地拍在对方后脑勺。

“我觉得自己像被人轮奸过。”  
他仰躺在床扯过被子将头脸一起蒙上，声音闷闷的。变出来雌穴又怎么样，到最后嘴里还是被塞满不想吃的东西。  
激情犯罪之后，Thor身心轻松。他放好水将人从床上抱进洗手间做后续清理。  
Loki趴在浴缸边看着哥哥瞳色不一的两只眼忍不住伸手抚在对方眉骨。Thor仰起脸，苍白颀长的手指依次划过眼睛鼻子。他轻轻咬着弟弟的两根指头尖儿，单膝跪在浴缸边伸手掏洗出对方身体里残留的白浊。

“你怎么忽然这么喜欢咬我？”  
他侧脸不住蹭着枕头，呵欠满天飞。不久后，快要入睡的邪神又被一口咬在耳垂，霎时清醒了不少。  
“你是不是脑子坏掉了！”  
第四次被提着耳朵从梦乡里扯出来的人真实地怒了。Loki起身坐在床上大声嚷嚷完后还不解气，又恶狠狠地捶了一下床。  
Thor一错不错地盯着他，表情像极了犯错后蹲坐在主人身前认怂的大金毛。  
“睡觉，”Loki哀嚎一声把自己砸进枕头，“不睡就去看心理医生。”

Thor在怀中人熟睡之后鬼使神差地摸进他双腿间，肉乎乎的花穴还在。事情不太对。他鼻尖深埋进对方细软的黑发中，薄荷与柑橘的味道清爽又好闻。自己是有很多疑问，但首先得让Loki休息好。很明显，雷神忘记了他自己才是罪魁祸首。  
男人左手腕表出声提醒会议时间时，Loki绝望地捂住耳朵。这种日子真的不如变成猫在公园草坪晒太阳舔毛，最起码能睡个好觉，屁股也不用遭罪。  
“你要不要跟我一起去？”Thor下床拉开衣柜边找边问。  
午后阳光正好，窗帘并未完全遮挡明亮。他觉得被三番五次惊扰清梦的邪神可能已经无心睡眠。  
“我露面对复仇者们来说是货真价实的内忧外患，”Loki手肘支在枕上闭眼托腮，“中庭向来不欢迎我。”  
“我尽快回来。”  
Thor换好衣服出门前最后看了一眼趴在床上闭目养神的弟弟。对方很有默契地睁眼看向他，神情慵懒地保证绝不越狱。

在听到大门的轻微声响后，Loki彻底没了睡意。他随便套了一身Thor的衣服蹲在冰箱前看大龄单身汉的日常食物储备。要骗过灭霸的眼睛，仅凭镜像法术远远不够。但自己还是忍不住给Thor留条讯息。  
“我可从来没用左手拿刀捅过你。”  
他突然开口小声说了一句而后坐到沙发上慢悠悠挖着布丁吃。剩下最后一口时，Loki忽然停下了手中动作。他长舒一口气，庆祝自己再次死而复生。

Thor回到临时住地时看见Loki捏着个吃空的塑料杯歪在沙发上睡意正酣。他将人抱进卧室，打开壁角夜灯后轻轻关上门。从复仇者大厦带回来的手提箱中是自己很久没穿过的红披风。雷神走到落地窗前看着纽约绚烂的夜景，怀念诸神黄昏中被付之一炬的阿斯加德。他从没想过屹立数千年的金宫会化为灰烬，也没料到不过短短几年，自己从什么都有的王子变成了几乎一无所有的国王。  
“我以前最烦你的红披风了。”张扬，灿烂，耀眼，夺去了我的全部风头。  
他转头看到Loki站在茶几旁倒水喝，忍不住说对方走路猫一样没声儿。  
“明明是你放松了警惕，”邪神窝进沙发里冲兄长轻轻摇着头，“这可不行。我的仇还没报。”  
Thor见他苦着脸揉捏脖子便也在沙发坐下抬手按在对方后颈。见Loki神色舒缓一些，雷神才开口询问他这几个月发生的事。  
“除了当只最受欢迎的流浪猫骗吃骗喝逃窜抓捕外哪还有别的事，”Loki从果篮里抓起个橙子两手互抛几次后精准丢进Thor怀里一扬下巴，“切了。”  
Thor举着那个橙子，另只手摸进对方双腿间在隐秘的穴口处按了按：“这里怎么回事？”  
以往Loki恨不得在自己刚拔出来就变回去，被戏谑“难道要一直含着”后才忍耐到清理工作完成。  
“费力气，我先留着。”  
他边说边伸脚踩在Thor小腹，意有所指地下滑揉按。恢复的那点法力少得可怜，自己得省着点用。如果能跟东方神话里的女妖精一样就好了，Loki盯着去厨房切完果盘返回客厅的Thor不住阴笑。雷神喂给他一瓣橙子，猜不透弟弟心里算盘声正响的小九九。

“跟我说作战计划算泄露机密吗？”  
Loki按着遥控器，眼角余光抑制不住地朝身旁飞。虽说敌人的敌人是朋友，但几年前纽约大乱一事的确是自己不对。也就是从那时起，兄弟二人的关系逐渐走向了岔路。  
Thor想起下午初步商定的战局部署，答非所问：“你有没有后悔当时带着宇宙魔方上了飞船？”  
“以命换命并不是个好计划。”  
两双眼眸交汇间仿佛森林上空暴雨降临，电闪雷鸣间水声淅沥。  
Thor移开眼倾身抽了纸巾擦手。战争的伤亡再普通不过，但如果祭奠名单上将会有自己，壮烈之外总会有些许恐惧。  
“原来你是因为哪怕自己英勇就义后也有人替你接管阿斯加德才这么开心，”Loki按下电源键，室内重归寂静，“王位不用跟你争就能到手，我半点兴趣也没。”  
“都一千多岁了还这么幼稚。”  
“都一千五百多岁了还经常哭鼻子。”  
“没有经常。”  
“那你之前说为我哭是假的？”  
雷神拒绝回答连环套一般的问题，索性闭紧嘴巴。Loki爬到他腿上坐着，两只手不住向外扯男人脸颊。自己刚刚有个诡异且不祥的预设，如果Thor战死的消息传来，那八成真的不能再真，几乎没有转圜的余地，可如果是自己，多多少少会有些反转的可能。也正因如此，自己之前从未觉得相比之下哥哥会是更优秀的君王。一个赤诚的统治者，怎么看都过于理想，不容于现今世道。  
“如果我死了，你要记得拿着它走向王位。”男人指指自己身后。  
Loki不用看也知道他说的是风暴战斧。  
“那玩意儿又大又丑，我才不要。”  
“你之前也这么说它的。”  
邪神挑眉看着自己被按到某处不可描述的手，再瞥一眼满脸正经的兄长，决定顺水推舟做个爱。他拉开Thor的牛仔裤拉链而后顺着男人的腿跪到地毯上，是现在提还是等对方不管说什么都答应的贤者时间，这是个问题。Thor抬起他的下巴，指腹不住磨蹭着被撑开的红润嘴角。邪神带着轻微不悦拍掉他的手，吐出那根水光淋漓的性器。  
Loki陷在柔软的沙发靠背中，身前花穴正被缓缓地侵略攻占。Thor挺腰的动作很慢，顶到最里后两人鼻尖相抵四目相对。邪神尝着轻轻柔柔的吻，伸出胳膊揽紧对方脖子。  
“快一点。”在被如此往复几个来回的甜蜜折磨后，他红着眼小声催促道。  
Thor抱起人走到窗前将Loki按到玻璃上开始奋力抽插。被冰出激灵的邪神苦着脸挤进男人怀里，死死扒在他肩头。就着满眼的灿煌夜景，Thor想起那次把弟弟压在金宫的某处露台图谋不轨的香艳事。当时晚霞漫天，万物被暮霭笼罩，但都比不上Loki哭红的鼻尖儿。  
耻毛与囊袋一齐折磨柔软的会阴，Loki微张着唇，男人爱听的淫词浪语不时飘出。腰腿越来越软，他快夹不住Thor的腰了。雷神单手托着他的臀，另只手握住Loki脚踝勾紧自己后腰。  
被抱上床时，Loki终于松了口气，不用再担心会被取笑肾虚脚软。他仰视着额上一层薄汗的兄长，开始分神思考谈判时间。Thor自然知道弟弟不会无事献殷勤，软下身段主动求欢向来不是他的作风。这个人巴不得自己跟他天天共同主演强奸戏码。邪神的恶趣味，似乎也是个萌点。  
趁着对方命根子还结结实实地埋在身体里，Loki爬到男人身上，轻轻揪着他的鼻尖。  
“Thor，你得带我去。”  
雷神闻言睁开眼睛，学着弟弟的动作伸手捏住他鼻翼两侧。  
“叫哥哥。”  
瓮声瓮气的一声“Brother”听得身心舒畅，Thor决定多逗逗他。即使自己不同意，这人也会偷偷溜去，与其这样还不如直接放眼皮子底下，最起码心里踏实。  
“你多贿赂我几次，说不定有可能。”  
“你的坏心眼大小跟头发长短成反比吗？”  
Loki抓着兄长的手甩到床上，很想学着仇人的样子掐死他，但是又舍不得。他扶着腰一瘸一拐地走去浴室，Thor眯起眼看着他自腿根儿流下的一股浓腻，下床跟上弟弟步伐。

隔天上午，复仇者大厦。  
火箭跳上老伙计的肩膀，意外瞥到个草莓印。浣熊伸出爪子用力按住雷神脖子让对方扭头以便细看。  
“哥们儿，你不厚道，”火箭的豆豆眼里散出别有深意的光，“忙里偷闲泡马子也不带我。”  
Thor不怕被咬地撸了两把他头顶的毛，扛着小朋友一起去了会议室。  
Banner在被问到“玻璃笼子有没有2.0”时低头推了推眼镜。他疑惑地看着男人，正试图猜透对方意图。Thor忽然想歪了一下，什么手铐口枷笼子，好像都挺适合弟弟。  
“那个笼子虽然是为了浩克设计的，但只关过Loki，”Banner拿起个文件夹漫不经心地翻看，而后抬眼盯着雷神。

“我才不去，去了给彼此添堵吗？”Loki看一眼面前全息投影的哥哥，低下头继续拼拼图，“就算你的朋友们不计前嫌，我看着Hulk，哦不，Banner，心里也会有阴影的。”

随着“叮咚”一声，电梯到达顶楼。  
Loki在迈出第一步时萌生出个奇怪的念头。下一次的“get help”，应该是Thor被丢才公平。会议正经肃穆，邪神却不由自主地开起了小差。真到了这种需要自己出力的时刻，硬件条件却不允许。除了帮助Thor恢复到健康的心理状态，自己现在就是个吉祥物，端坐在会议桌旁鼓舞士气。他揉了揉多灾多难的脖子，不小心露出了后颈的牙印。  
火箭心里直犯嘀咕，当时Thor可没说弟弟同时也是老婆。阿斯加德人果然不一般。

舱门打开时，雷神的红披风在空中扬起猎猎作响。他信步走向战场却在最后一刻回头。  
“我们是不是应该抱一下？”  
红绿两色披风同主人一般交缠不分彼此。

Loki走进硝烟未平的战场，漫无目的地寻觅幸存者。一角残破的鲜红压在乱石堆下，似乎还印着斑斑血迹。他疯了一般挖着碎石砂砾直到十指血肉模糊也没看到熟悉的脸。

邪神从梦中惊醒时，月亮正走到天幕最中，温柔地倾泻光华。横在身前的手臂暖热又沉重，宣告着现实的安稳。他重重地深呼吸，将残泪埋进枕头。

战争终会结束，明天也终将到来。  
END


End file.
